


Never as Planned

by SilentComfort



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Time Travel, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentComfort/pseuds/SilentComfort
Summary: Team 7 just causes chaos wherever they are no matter the time.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 266
Collections: Naruto challenge fics





	Never as Planned

The battle against Kaguya seemed never-ending.

Every dimension shift threw them off balance as they adapted to a new location. They couldn’t keep track of how long they had been fighting for.

“Time,” Sakura panted as she landed between Sasuke and Naruto. “We need more time.”

“We don’t know any time-space seals,” Naruto groaned as he stared at Kaguya’s floating form.

“Well, actually…”

* * *

“Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The three Sannin called in unison as they slammed their hands on the ground.

For a moment nothing happened.

The Sannin stared at their hands in confusion before suddenly a cloud of smoke popped into existence.

Except it was much smaller than what they had been anticipating.

“What the-” Jiraya’s eyes widened as the smoke dissipated revealing three human figures.

They had their backs to the Sannin and despite being clearly younger, they stood tall with their shoulders squared and their hands relaxed at their sides. Yet their posture was a contradiction to the state of their clothes. Their shirts had tears and bloodstains, their skin clearly grimy with soot and scrapes.

“This isn’t what I meant,” the sole female of the trio deadpanned, turning slightly to glance behind at the stunned Konoha forces offering a sheepish closed eye smile. “Sorry for the interruption.”

The Sannin stared; the figures before them were oddly reminiscent of people they knew but couldn’t quite put a finger on who.

The Amegakure shinobi were watching cautiously from across the field, and the rest of the Konoha forces had also stopped to stare.

Orochimaru was the first to recover and launched snakes from his sleeve only to have them intercepted by snakes from the sleeves of the dark-haired teenager.

“Why are you here? How did you get here? ” Jiraiya narrowed his eyes on the blonde in front of him, his hand gripping the handle of a kunai that he couldn’t remember drawing. Beside him, his two teammates also shifted into a defensive position.

“Oh, sorry. Were you trying to summon Gamabunta, Katsuyu and Manda?” Naruto questioned his eyes darting between the Sannin carefully. “We can help with that!”

“Now wait a moment-” Tsunade stepped forward but it was too late, the blonde was already slamming his hand on the ground, followed by the other two a fraction of a second later.

The clouds of smoke were much larger, this time dissipating to reveal the three intended beings.

“We can help!” Naruto spread his arms wide and grinned at his fellow shinobi. “Just, uh- Where are we?”

“Baka. The better question is when are we.”

* * *

“Jiji! You look so young!” Naruto gasped as he caught a glimpse under the Hokage’s hat.

“Naruto!” The pink-haired kunoichi growled before landing a swift punch on the blonde’s head. “Sorry, Sandaime-Sama. My teammate has never really had a filter.”

“Sakura-Chan, that one hurt!”

“Idiots, shut up. We are in unknown territory.” The black-haired shinobi hissed, glaring at both of them.

“Doesn’t this bring back memories?” Jiraiya smirked as he stood beside his two teammates swinging an arm over their shoulders earning himself a punch to the ribs from each side.

“Enough!” Sandaime stood, slamming his hands on the desk before another argument could break out. “Explain. NOW.”

“We summoned them.”

“They summoned us.”

Hiruzen pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, the older trio immediately standing straight as they recognised their sensei’s mood while the younger trio blinked in surprise at the sudden change.

Except for Naruto.

“Jiji! So we were fighting in the fourth war and we got this scroll from our summons to buy us time, but we didn’t read it-”

“Naruto.”

“Sorry. I didn’t read it. But that’s not my fault, I don’t know that much about seals!”

“Naruto.”

“So we got thrown into this vortex and suddenly there was rain and the Sannin were there. Like not because of Edo Tensei, but really really there.” Naruto charged ahead, ignoring the glares from Sasuke and Sakura. “Speaking of being there, where is Sensei? He was-”

A second punch to the head finally made him shut up.

“Naruto we are strangers to them. I’m pretty sure Hokage-Sama was asking his students to explain.” Sakura sighed as her teammate pouted up at her. “Sorry, Sandaime-Sama.”

“Yes, thank you. Can one of my students please explain this?”

“Actually that’s what happened.” Jiraiya shrugged before shrinking under his sensei’s glare. “We tried the summoning jutsu but they appeared instead and then they helped us win the battle and after that, we came straight here.”

“He had an original leaf headband, she has the strength of one-hundred seal and he is an Uchiha.” Tsunade stepped up and pointed at each individual, "and they summoned Katsuyu, Gamabunta and Manda.”

“Orochimaru, anything to add?”

“I believe that whoever these kids are, that they have been trained by us.” Orochimaru glanced to the side to indicate his teammates. “And that they haven’t been born yet in this current time.”

“I need to retire,” Sandaime sighed as he sat back in his seat and reached for his pipe; he would need it for the following explanation.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura waited for the door to open while Jiraiya watched on in amusement as they all seemed jittery.

“Good morning.” A man opened the door, his figure towering over the teenagers. “Jiraiya?”

“We might want to have this conversation inside,” Jiraiya grinned at his friend who sighed and gestured inside the house.

“Thank you, Sakumo-Sama. We’re sorry for interrupting your day.” Sakura bowed at the Hatake clan head as she left her shoes beside her teammates’. “Is your wife in?”

“She’s shopping?” The White Fang glanced at Jiraiya who had made himself comfortable in the tea room along with the other two males. “Can I offer you some tea?”

“Oh, that would be lovely. I could help, if you’d like?” Sakura smiled cheerfully as he nodded and led them into the kitchen.

Once they all settled in the tea room Jiraiya was the first to break the silence.

“These are Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. They are team seven, from approximately twenty-eight years in the future.”

Sakumo almost spat out his tea and glared at Jiraiya’s nonchalant tone.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

Sakumo’s head was pounding as he listened to the story of how the young shinobi came to arrive in the village occasionally to ask a question but ultimately letting them go on and on about what was going to happen in the coming years.

He was eternally grateful when his wife’s voice was heard from the door.

“Tadaima!” Misako called as she shuffled around the entrance. “Oh, I didn’t know we were expecting guests.”

“Okaeri.” Sakumo stood to greet her, his eyes immediately finding the silver tufts of hair on his son’s head as he rested in the sling across Misako’s front. “We weren’t expecting them.”

“Sorry for the intrusion, Hatake-San.” Sakura stood and bowed before kicking her teammates to do the same.

Her eyes then fell onto the baby as well as he yawned and blearily opened his eyes.

“Ah, this is my son Kakashi.” Sakumo smiled fondly as his son reached out for him, taking him into his arms before turning to his guests who were still staring intently at the baby.

”I suppose you’ve met him?” Sakumo hesitated as he watched their expressions go from surprise to utter glee.

Their snorts made his son squawk in surprise before going limp in his arms. He gurgled intelligibly as he tried to squirm away from the teenagers who were suddenly in front of him with manic grins on their faces.

“Mah, Sensei. Aren’t you a cute baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Orlha for beta reading this :)
> 
> And a big thank you to AsiYepYep for making some [fanart](https://asiriyep.tumblr.com/post/644636949274116096/fanart-of-fanfic-never-as-planned-by) for this!


End file.
